What Are You Suppose To Be?
by addicted2vamplit
Summary: Edward is trying to guess what Bella's costume is for Halloween by removing one article of clothing at a time! A Fluffly Tale in 3 parts. BxE Not suitable for younger audience. HAPPY HALLOWEEN
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! This story came to me last night and is really rough. It'll be 3 parts, 2 today and 1 tomorrow if not all 3 today!**

**I don't own the characters! Consider yourself diclaimed. And don't forget to review!**

"Hey Love," Edward greeted walking in the small door to their cottage, "what is it you wanted to see me...about?" His thoughts trailed off at the sight of his nearly naked wife leaning up against the bedroom doorway. She smile coyly as his jaw dropped in appreciation.

"Bella." He nodded and cleared his throat; adjusting some fabric that chose that moment to constrict around his neck.

"Edward." She replied huskily. Her eyes that were heavy with dark shadow bore into him, silently begging him to play her game. _What took you so long_? She thought.

"Umm..." he crooked a finger over his shoulder in the opposite direction he came from, "You s-said... Nessie...hou-house ... stay."

"I did say that, didn't I?" Bella pushed herself off the doorway and made her way down the narrow hall. Her legs crossed elegantly over one another as she approached him in her tall patent heels. "I think I must have said that because she wouldn't appreciate my costume nearly as much as you." She came to a stop in front of him, one hand on her hip and the other reached out to his chest. A long sharp perfectly manicure nail cut down the top of his shirt that had been causing him problems earlier. A sliver of blood glistened on his pale chest but the wound sealed instantly.

Edward didn't find it any easier to breathe with the missing pesky fabric.

"C-C-Costume." He managed to stutter with great difficulty.

"Yes silly, it's Halloween. I wanted you to guess what I am" She leaned in, steadying herself with her outsreached hand, to lick up his chest where the small drop of blood fell. A blissful smile came over her face showing her white teeth in contrast to her rosy lips. Her eyes closed with the sensation.

"Guess?" he asked though he hadn't been able to process any of the conversation, too distracted by her bare navel. His eyes followed down further where the indentation of her hips was also bare. It surprised him when he found that she actually was wearing something that could hardly pass for a skirt, but it was there, breaking his path (if only marginally) to make way for her long legs.

He grabbed her wrist that was still resting on his sculpted chest. His eyes were black as night with passion. She yelped in surprise at his sudden movement causing her chest to rise and fall which caught his attention.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he grabbed her other wrist. A mischievous smirk flashed across his face so fast she almost missed it. She didn't though. "What are you doing?" She asked again a little more insistent. Two can play at this game.

Edward took both wrists up to either side of her head, pinning them there with both hands. Bella's arms were at a right angle to her body giving her breasts more heft then the push up bra she was wearing had already afforded her.

"Bella," he whispered in her ear, his body was pushed flush against hers. He lifted one knee between her parted legs with no resistance as there were fewer clothes there to resist than usual. He lifted his knee a little higher until he supported most of her weight of the ground; only her toes brushing the ground. "How do you expect me to guess if you're touching me like that?" He flexed his knee touching her sensitive area earning himself a gasp of pleasure but moved his body away all too quickly for her taste. A soft clicking came from her heels upon landing.

Keeping her pinned with his hands, he leaned his body away to examine her more closely.

Bella squirmed under his hold trying to move her arms to cover herself up. All of a sudden this was looking like less a good plan and more like asking for Edward to take advantage. Of course she couldn't keep control.

"Well this just won't do." Edward sighed moving both her hands to one of his, elongating her body up the wall further. A slight tug on her hair and he held the offending article in front of her face. His nose scrunched up in distaste.

"You know how I feel about you and hats."

"Edward," she cut him off before he could continue. She arched her back against the wall. He looked at her in surprise as her courage came back full force. The only thing holding her there was Edwards's strong hand. She had her feet against the wall brushing her knees against the front of his. "Don't you think it would be better if we moved this little party?" She looked pointedly at the bedroom over his shoulder.

A moment later he grasped both knees to his sides moving his face and inch from hers. "But I haven't guessed yet." He spoke so close to her mouth his cold breath danced on her lips.

"There's still time." She sighed taking his mouth in hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with fevor. Both were momentarily blinded by the release. She nibbled on his lip lightly begging for entrance.

One of his hands wrapped itself in her hair pulling her against him and holding her in place. He opened his mouth greeting her moist tongue with his. She let out a sound of appreciation and deepened the kiss further.

"That sounds like an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's so short. Going partying like 5 min ago and everyone is mad waiting on me. Long chappie tomorrow. Enjoy.**

Carrying her to the bedroom he never let his mouth leave hers. "I-"she silenced him with another kiss. He settled for speaking between attacks. "Have—a—guess ---."

Bella pulled back frustrated to look at him disbelievingly. He was supposed to be too mindless by now to hold a coherent thought. Instead he was able to throw her to the bed and crack his heartbreaking smile.

"Fiiine, what's your guess?"

He took a moment to admire her hair fanned out around her head. Its tendril pulled back from her face in disarray. He knelt at the foot of the bed to grab hold of her ankle gently massaging the most sensitive spots. She hoisted herself up to her elbows and smiled.

"Well for starters..." he said pulling off the left shoe and examining it, "deathtrap?"

She playfully shook her head back and forth causing her messy hair to flow down her shoulders instead.

He grabbed the right heel and removed it as well. "Are you sure?" He asked paying no mind to that shoe. He only had eyes for his beautiful wife. Edward held the other ankle still repeating his tantalizing massage. "Because if you weren't already dead I would say that's exactly what they were."

She kicked him hard in the face making a loud collision sound with no apparent reaction. Both feigned a hurt expression and then laughed at the other.

Edward got on the end of the bed and continued his slow movements up her legs. Bella let out a fitful whimper when he reached the back of her knees. "I love hearing you make that sound."

"You like making me make that sound!" She corrected him.

"True." He moved at even a slower pace up her thighs. "And what exactly is this?" He asked tugging on her skirt dangerously close to her backside earning him another whimper.

"My skirt."

"Skirt?" He asked incredulous earning himself a smile. "You have headbands that would cover more."

She prepared herself to make a retort but he nipped at the inside of her thigh making all word leave her for a moment. "I...I..I—"He nipped at her other thigh in the same place causing stars break out behind eyelids she hadn't realized she closed.

Hooking a finer around the scant waist band he trailed kisses from her navel to hip, dragging the skirt down as he descended. He caressed behind her knee and soon enough the skirt was thrown to where the shoes were discarded.

"Black lace? For me?" He laughed.

"Not so fast." Bella placed a soft hand on Edwards's shoulder having regained a small amount of her wits. "My turn." She flipped him to his back and discarded his now ruined shirt. Straddling him in the position she originally planned to have Edward in before he so rudely change the itinerary.

"Now that's more like it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know I said this would be out Saturday but my friends wouldn't let me come home all weekend. I wore my itchy costume ALL weekend because I only had one change of clothes and I needed them for work today!!! And when I told them I needed to finish the story for you guys THEY LAUGHED AT ME! I need new friends. hehe.**

**Sorry its late. Blame a 'sexy pirate' and 'little red riding hood'. They kidnapped me, the big bad wolf, poor wolf never wins.**

"You are still wearing far too many clothes." Bella crooned while licking a trail from his perfectly sculpted chest down, taking care to not forget any of his abs on the way. When she was hindered by the shorts in question she put on a little pout. "See."

She popped off the little button with a short dramatic flick of her wrist. The black band at the top of his underwear peeked out. With agonizingly slow movement she pulled the zipper down; each tooth echoing loudly in their ears. Under the gentle brush of her fingers he grew harder then he already was. Her longing gaze intensified his reaction.

Edward didn't shy away as Bella looked on hungrily. She slid his short over his hips and past his ass, just as slow as she had the zipper. He watched her as she did so, a small smile playing on her lips as the fabric slid past his feet.

"And as for these!" Bella hooked her fingers around the top of his designer boxer briefs.

"Wait," Edward gasped, grabbing her finger and lacing them with his. "This hardly seems fair." Crawling up the length of his body she brushed her nose against his.

"Fair?" she questioned moving herself against him in drawn out circles. "What do you think is unfair?"

He closed his eyes enjoying the sensation. "It's just..." he grabbed her hips and held her in place to keep his concentration, "it seems you are wearing considerably more clothing than me now."

"More clothing?!" She looked down to examine her nearly expose chest and lacy underwear.

"I count 3 to 1."

"Oh yea, and who said anything about fair." Bella broke his strong grasp on her hips and continued moving against him.

"That's cheating." He grasped her hips more firmly and flipped her over with one strong hand.

"I would never—"

"Of course you wouldn't, neither would I." Edward interrupted, grasping her hard between the legs causing her to gasp. "That would be bad."

"Yup—very bad." She managed to moan before throwing her head back in ecstasy.

"Are these necessary?" Edward put on his serious face as he continued to finger the lacy fabric more gently. "Because I don't think they're really going to help me guess. They might be confusing me."

"Guess?"

"Your costume... or have you forgotten?" He asked playfully, edging of one side of her panties down past her hip but leaving the other still in place. He kissed at the newly exposed skin and repeated the motion on the other side.

"You taste..." He pulled further stretching them down but continuing his exploration of her abdomen with his mouth, "positively sinful."

When the wet underwear reached her ankles Bella helped by kicking them off. "Do I?"

"mmhmm."

He continued his oral teasing until his head was level with her chest. When he found himself where the two slopes met, he reached to traced his thumb across her dripping entrance, pausing only to rub one smooth circle over her most sensitive nerves before bringing it to his mouth. He sucked her juices off his digit and moaned as the flavour spread over his tongue.

She watched him intently as he savoured her taste. The pleasure she found in watching his erotic expression distracted her so she didn't notice his face growing closer to hers.

"See!?"

Edward crashed his mouth into hers. She could taste his flavour along with a hint of her own, setting her senses ablaze.

"Edward—I need you." The dull throb below her stomach that she'd been fighting to ignore reared its ugly head. "I need you now." She whimpered. His small chuckle against her lips not only was infuriating but made her crave his touch that much more.

"Not much longer." He spoke against her making another pass against her sex with his thumb. This time he ran it along his lower lip and licked it off, his eyes sparkling ever so slightly with amusement. "Mmm, sinful."

He pushed the strap of both her skimpy shirt and bra off her shoulder simultaneously, placing feather light kisses along her collar bone from one side to the other, where he slid the other straps down. She leaned back some to give him complete access to her neck and enable him to remove the top piece of fabric. He turned it over in his hand watching the shiny material flow over his knuckles.

"Also not necessary," He concluded, adding it to his growing pile of clothes.

"And this..." He nipped at the skin just above the black lace bra, "is in my way." He exclaimed nipping at the other. A tearing sound snapped Bella out of her blissful reverie. Edward supported his weight on one elbow looking Bella up and down in her glorious entirety.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked staring at the shredded bra on either side.

"It was in my way!"

"Fine then." Bella glided her sharp nails down his sides causing Edward to quake and effectively cutting his underwear in two.

She looked up at him with barely concealed glee. "What?" she shrugged. "They were in my way."

"I love you," Edward breathed, supporting his weight above her. A look of apprehension crossed his brow.

"I know. I love you too." She whispered adjusting her hips so he was hard against her entrance.

"I have no idea what you are supposed to be?" He conceded kissing her hard and passionately.

She laughed when they broke the kiss, throwing her head back and exposing her elegant throat. "I can't remember anymore anyway." She sighed through her erotic fog waiting for him to take the plunge.

"Does that mean I win?" he asked hopeful.

"Nope, maybe next year."

**This story was meant for good/not so clean/ fun. It wasn't meant to offend anyone. **

**If you're looking for something with some plot, check out my story How Did We Get Here. AND REVIEW.**


End file.
